


In the Dark

by yeoubi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoubi/pseuds/yeoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was waiting for you,” Jongin whines, shifting in the darkness, and then oh. </p><p>Kyungsoo flushes harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> part of the "getting rid of my tumblr fic gallery so im reposting my shit here" series. ^^

Inspired by [midnighttofu's art](http://yeo-ubi.tumblr.com/post/115306444474/kyungsoo-makes-a-beeline-for-their-shared-room-as). 

* * *

 

  
Kyungsoo makes a beeline for their shared room as soon as they return. He’s breathing quickly after practically sprinting up the stairs, but that doesn’t seem to slow him down. 

The others, entering the apartment at a more discreet pace, shoot each other secretive smiles. 

Sehun  _tsk_ s loudly through his limp bangs and disappears next, before being slowly followed by Yifan, though how the duizhang sees anything with his face glued to his phone is a mystery. 

“Guess you’re rooming with us tonight,” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol, who shrugs and gives the shorter boy a lopsided smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” Junmyeon drifts by and Chanyeol’s eyes glitter mischievously. “Let’s download some new videos. My porn collection is getting low.” 

Junmyeon turns as blotchy as a strawberry as he sputters, “You two!!” He can’t seem to pull enough scandalized air and the Baekyeol duo start cackling with Jongdae in unison, pulling weary smiles from Yixing and Luhan as they lean against one another.

Too tired to stick around, Minseok vanishes into his room after a soft touch at Luhan’s wrist and a murmur, while Zitao, passed out on the couch after collapsing on the cushions as soon as he saw them, snores away like the 6-foot-tall teenager he is. 

The others exchange looks. 

“I’ll get him,” Luhan says wearily before the beagle line can start playing rock-paper-scissors, and Yixing follows with a good-natured smile even though he’s also drooping with exhaustion. 

Most of them had been too excited to sleep the night before the concert, and it didn’t help that Jongdae and Baekhyun had started a nervous karaoke session around midnight, prompting Chanyeol and Yifan into spontaneous trilingual rap battles that kept everyone up till dawn. 

The lack of sleep is probably the reason why Jongin didn’t noticed the gaping hole in the floor that the staff left open like a death trap. He fell straight in. One second there, and the next second gone. 

Kyungsoo’s heart had nearly stopped. He was swinging around to chase Chanyeol for the butt slap he landed while Kyungsoo was bending over to high-five some fans when he spotted the fall on the big screen, with close-ups for convenience. 

The injury wasn’t so bad that Jongin couldn’t perform, but he needed to be taken out of the concert early for a hospital trip. 

Kyungsoo carefully slips into the room, breathing a soft sigh of relief when the lump in the bed doesn’t move. Jongin had left the lamp on, more likely for his roommates than himself.

Slowly, he strips off the black stage pants as he nears the bed. When the lump of blankets twitches as he steps on a creak in the floor, Kyungsoo freezes in place, heart pounding. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo whispers. At the responding silence, he relaxes and finishes pulling the pants off so he can pad around the bed to switch off the lamp. 

He doesn’t realize until he’s crawling into the bed that he still has his socks on. Flipping onto his back, he reaches down to grab the toe of one of the socks when something touches his arm.

Kyungsoo stills as Jongin’s arms slither around him in the dark. 

“Oh,” he mouths. 

He’s not cold, but Kyungsoo shivers when the younger boy, all 182 cm of him shifts closer so he curves around Kyungsoo like a crescent moon. Although his chest is barely grazing Kyungsoo’s arm, the heat soaks through the thin cheap button-down Kyungsoo is wearing.

Kyungsoo knows if he reaches out he would feel smooth naked skin under his fingers, and the thought makes him shiver all over again.

“Cold?” Jongin murmurs, his deep voice sleep-heavy but clear. He must have been waiting for them to return. 

“No,” Kyungsoo replies just as softly. “But we should get under the covers.” 

He pushes himself up on the bed so he can do just that, when suddenly, Jongin makes a throaty grumbling noise and blindly tries to pull Kyungsoo back down. 

Startled, Kyungsoo lets himself be tugged forward so he falls back down on the bed, and his eyes go wide as Jongin wraps around him like a barnacle, hot breath at his chest making Kyungsoo’s pulse jump double time. 

The redhead takes a shaky breath, and squeezes his eyes tightly when he feels lips press against his skin in the bare V of his shirt where the buttons have popped open. 

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo groans, and then his voice garbles as Jongin scrapes his teeth along his skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Everything goes ultra sensitive. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo can  _feel_  so much. 

“I wish I wasn’t so tired,” Jongin says wistfully and Kyungsoo can just imagine the morose hangdog look he must be sporting. 

Smiling despite himself, he lets his own arms wrap around the other boy’s back so he can feel that large expanse of smooth skin under his fingers, and presses the digits into the dips of his back. 

This time, Jongin shudders.

He hugs Kyungsoo so tight to him the redhead can feel the stab of his nose against his chest. When Jongin’s jean-clad leg pushes between his bare ones, Kyungsoo welcomes it and lets his own legs wrap around Jongin’s waist. 

Kyungsoo realizes his mistake immediately. He’s slightly hard, which there’s no way Jongin can’t feel against his stomach, and when Jongin snickers, he flushes brilliantly, feeling grateful for the dark. 

“You’re wearing jeans from the concert. You didn’t even take a shower when you got back, did you?” Kyungsoo accuses, if only to take some of the attention off his arousal. 

“I was waiting for  _you_ ,” Jongin whines, shifting in the darkness, and then  _oh._

Kyungsoo flushes harder. 

Jongin’s jeans are unzipped, so Kyungsoo can feel the hardness pressing into his ass through his underwear, and Jongin keeps grinding it into him in slight rhythmic thrusts, almost unconsciously. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open, and he doesn’t notice his own legs squeezing around Jongin’s waist, in time to his rhythm. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve slept together in the same bed, but this is the first while being in this kind of state. 

They’ve exchanged hot kisses backstage, high off the stage and the performances, and shy pecks in the morning where the other members wouldn’t see and snigger at them. But when Jongin mouths up his neck to kiss him, Kyungsoo decides he likes this kind of kiss the best. 

Slow, unhurried and deep. The kind of lazy, hungry kiss with all the time in the world. 

Jongin licks into his mouth with steady patience, making hot tendrils twist and turn inside Kyungsoo’s stomach. He squirms with the unfamiliar heat, gasping into Jongin’s mouth when his erection rubs against Jongin’s lower abdomen and makes stars go off behind his eyes. 

Below, Jongin’s bulge is pressing obscenely against Kyungsoo’s ass as he rolls his hips as smoothly as Kyungsoo has seen them do onstage. 

It feels primal, and simple, but  _so good_. 

“Jong–eungghh.” Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth in horror at the sound that comes out of his mouth. 

Jongin kisses his hand and laughs breathlessly against the back of it in damp huffs. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and pries it away so he can press more wet kisses against his mouth. 

“Feels–good,” Jongin says brokenly between gasps, “Eunnn,  _hyung._ ”

Unblocked, Kyungsoo keeps making a string of whiny panting noises that he can’t stop. Every time he tries to quiet himself Jongin lips sloppily at his mouth or latches his teeth on Kyungsoo’s neck like a leech, making him moan and squirm anew. 

His skin is hot to the touch, and Jongin’s back is practically steaming under his fingers. The heat is making Kyungsoo’s head go dizzy. 

Every brush against his bulge seems to continue the fireworks display going off in his eyes, and he can’t help his own helpless rocking against Jongin’s stomach. Little thrusts that make his hands curl up and claw into Jongin’s back from the embarrassment. 

This makes Jongin groan deep from his belly through his clamped mouth. He sounds like he’s biting his tongue to keep quiet. 

The jeans chafe the soft underside of Kyungsoo’s thighs as Jongin grinds against him, but complaining is the last thing on his mind. Especially when he’s shocked by big hands reaching in to grab him by the cheeks and _squeeze_. 

For a minute, Kyungsoo can only lie there and shake as Jongin kneads him through his underwear with sure fingers. His long fingers and hot palms rolling and rubbing until Kyungsoo starts rutting desperately against him, breath hitching like he’s running a marathon. 

“No more– _can’t,_ ” Kyungsoo sobs, overloaded with the sensations. The squeeze of Jongin’s torturous hands and the friction against his cock is making pleasure shoot through him too quickly to handle. 

Kyungsoo feels as if he might melt. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongin pants back, grinding into his ass like his life depends on it. “Hyung, my hyung, mine.  _Mine_.” 

His voice edges darker, possessive. Not at all like the Jongin he knows.

That’s what finally makes Kyungsoo stiffen and cry out. The stars explode and his briefs quickly grow wet.

Jongin makes a broken sound when he feels the wetness against his stomach and then his hips finally still as well, his hands clenched over Kyungsoo’s cheeks. 

There’s a damp spot under his ass from Jongin’s climax that makes him moan softly. If he had the energy he would rock against that spot until Jongin was hard again so they could have another round while they were both messy and disgusting. 

When the high wears off, leaving them tingly but happy, they giggle at each other and share a few more nuzzling kisses, before kicking off the wet underwear and sleepily wrapping around each other again. 

Kyungsoo distantly thinks he should be horrified at how his bare member is pressed against Jongin’s abs, but he’s too comfortable to move his legs after Jongin crossed them around himself. 

Not that there’s any use trying to move away even if he wanted to. Jongin has his arm iron-locked around Kyungsoo’s waist like he’s afraid he’ll fall off the bed. The security is comforting, if a bit stifling, so he allows it, reaching out to run his fingers over Jongin’s cheek and nestle them into the short hairs at the base of his neck in return. 

Kyungsoo could lean back so their heads lay side by side, but it feels natural to stick together like this, his lips at Jongin’s forehead, his nose buried in his wispy hair. He breathes in boy-musk, salt and the fragrance of the hair gel their stylists use, and feels as if he would be happy if he never moved from this spot. 

Jongin mumbles something about breakfast that makes him snort because it’s so  _typical_  of him to think about food even now, and then Kyungsoo falls asleep to the rhythm of Jongin’s breaths against his chest, right over his heart. 


End file.
